Diego Diaz (Grimsdale)
Diego Diaz is a main character in Grimsdale, serving as a detective in the Fairview Justice Squad. Profile All Boli Out He was first seen in the cutscenes which appeared before the events of the first chapter. He was seen in a cafeteria sitting with the player, Clay, Sploder, and Hasuro. Where he got fed up of seeing Brock and Bruno hurting Alexei, and so confronted Brock, where a fight started. Bruno, Hasuro, Sploder, and Clay, got involved as well. For his fight with Brock, they were both sent to the principal office, alongside Alexei, the people who got themselves involved, and a girl named Yoyo Ip who was sent for getting laid. They were all punished by being locked up in the school building in night. After Alexei got murdered, he and his future teammates got expelled, because they were the top suspects, leading them to form the Fairview Justice Squad, where their top priority is to catch Alexei’s killer. He was later allowed back into the school along side his teammates after they successfully proven their innocence by arresting Brock. After the investigation ended, he and the player went to Mia, telling her that she is allowed to join the team, he also told her and the player to find something that belongs to him which he left in the storage room. After the player and Mia fell for his prank, they went to confront him, where he told Mia that it was a test set up by him and the player to check if she is worth as a team member, which he told her she was, and they both went to a date together. The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) After Jennifer’s killer was arrested, Diego asked the player if they could help him find Ashley. While investigating the junkyard, they found her phone and gave it to Clay, where Clay confirmed that she went to Victoria’s house. She was found in Victoria’s house, and Diego gave her a hug, and scolded her for running away, and told her he doesn’t care whatever gender she wants to be. After she was shown to her “best-friend”, Raphael, Raphael mocked her, and left, ending their friendship.This led to Ashley breaking down in tears, and running away, and Diego running after her. Put Her Down Diego became a suspect after Mia and Hamilton found his badge in the gardens. When informed of Estelle’s death, he didn’t show much sympathy and refused to explain to Mia why. Randall and Hamilton later on, found a message he sent to the victim telling her he’ll never forgive her. After persuading Mia to let them speak to Diego privately, Diego knew what they came for, where he explained that Estelle seduced him into sleeping with her to win a debt 6 years ago, and although she apologized to him over it this night, Diego was still mad that he gave up his virginity for her, just to be dumped the next day. Case Appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #52 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #53 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *One Enemy Gone (Case #56 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) *The Big Escape (Case #58 of Grimsdale) *Xerda On Fire! (Case #59 of Grimsdale) *Goodbye, Dear Leader (Case #60 of Grimsdale) *Let The Battle Begin (Case #61 of Grimsdale) *All Evil Comes To An End (Case #62 of Grimsdale) Gallery MLoukasGrimsdale.png|Mia Loukas, Diego’s girlfriend. ADiazGrimsdale.png|Ashley Diaz, Diego’s half-sister. JCarterGrimsdale.png|Jennifer Carter., Diego’s step-sister. VCarterGrimsdale.png|Vanessa Carter, Diego’s step-mother. EMontserratGrimsdale.png|Estelle Montserrat, Diego’s ex-girlfriend